A computer network is a telecommunications network that allows computers to exchange data. Network devices that originate, route, and terminate the data are called network nodes. Network nodes can include hosts, such as personal computers, phones, and servers, as well as networking devices, such routers, and switches. In computer networks, network nodes pass data to each other along data connections. Data is typically transferred in the form of packets. Connections between network nodes are established using various media, such as fiber optic cable, coaxial cable, and wireless links.
“Cloud computing” refers to a model for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand computer network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services) that may be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or service provider interaction. The cloud computing model is characterized by on-demand self-service, broad network access, resource pooling, rapid elasticity, and measured service. Cloud computing service models include software as a service (SaaS), platform as a service (PaaS), infrastructure as a service (IaaS), Data as a Service (DaaS), and Analytics as a Service (AaaS). Cloud computing deployment models include public clouds, private clouds, community clouds, and hybrid combinations thereof. The cloud model can allow end users to reduce capital expenditures and burdensome operating costs associated with maintaining substantial information technology expertise and operating staff in-house.